nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Escanor
|occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Holy Knight |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |symbol = Lion |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 5 (flashback) Edinburgh's Vampires }} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, titled the Sin of Pride, with the symbol of the Lion and was once a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight. Appearance Nothing of Escanor's current appearance is known. Ten years ago, he wore a full body armor with a unique helm and carries a large spear. In the anime, he was also seen holding a large battle axe. However, Escanor was revealed to be a very young looking, but skinny weak young man with short haircut and wearing clothes that seem too big for him. In his transformed state, he is taller and has a more muscular build. In the wanted poster, Escanor is inaccurately depicted as an old man. It is currently unknown to where Escanor's Seven Deadly Sins Tattoo is located on him. Personality Despite his title of being the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor appears to be very meek, shy, and weak looking, going so far to apologized for nearly everything he believed he caused troubled for his teammates but will do his best when the task is set upon him and being motivated. History Twelve years ago With the Vampire Clan taking over the Kingdom of Edinburgh and threatening the Kingdom of Liones and all of Britannia, the Seven Deadly Sins were deployed to deal with them and recapture Edinburgh Castle, which includes Escanor that somehow unnerves Dreyfus, Hendrickson and King about the Lion's Sin of Pride, knowing his true nature. When the mission started, Meliodas had Escanor out of the special containment room while carrying his Sacred Treasure axe. The Lion's Sin of Pride apologized his captain and reminds him that he should be back by morning now once the mission ends. After Meliodas explained the details of the plan with Merlin's help, Escanor was scared at first but declares his resolve to do his best. Ten years ago Escanor, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras after a mission defeating the Troll Queen and the accidental destruction of the Great Druid Altar. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by the Holy Knights. When Meliodas ordered everyone to disperse and regroup later, Escanor obeyed and went into hiding. Plot Introduction arc Escanor's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. He was mentioned a few times throughout the story-line, although his current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities/Equipment Nothing is known about Escanor's fighting ability yet. It can also be assumed that his power level is greater than 3000 as Merlin stated that all members of the Seven Deadly Sins are at least that strong.Nanatsu no Taizai chapter 107, Page 6. And as he was once a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight, it's assumed that he's extremely powerful. Weapons *'Divine Axe Rhitta': Escanor possesses a Sacred Treasure in a form of giant axe that is so heavy not even Meliodas with his immense strength can lift it. Its full capabilities has yet to be seen. *'Large Spear': A large spear Escanor possessed and was shown briefly ten years ago before the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for Zaratras' murder. It appears to be not as heavy in comparison to his Sacred Treasure. Relationship Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Escanor is a knight known for being defeated by Gawain. *According to the databook(s): **Escanor special skill is unknown **Hobby is unknown **Daily routine is nap, writing poetry **Favorite food is meat during the day, vegetables during the night **Charm Point is his shyness **Complex is himself **Person he respect the most is Merlin and Meliodas **Has no person he would mind making an enemy. * The Sin of Pride is usually symbolized with a Horse and the color violet. * Escanor dislike going out at day-night due to going crazy. References }} Navigation es: Escanor Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights